La amante
by hitsuyackie
Summary: En el dia soy tu amiga y en las noches tu mujer :3 Espero que les guste pasen a leerlo .


**iCarly no es mío, y esta es una mera invención mía que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche mientras buscaba alguna canción para mi otro fic.**

**La amante**

You were not suppose to be doing this right

-no estamos supuesto hacer esto this is s a sin

Were both going to hell….No vamos para el infierno

Hoy nos encontramos solo tú y yo en esta cama a espaldas de tu amor y el mío, me duele pensar que también es mi amiga, pero se siente tan bien estar aquí, solo puedo pensar en tu piel sobre la mía, rozándose poco a poco tal vez este mal, somos de mundos tan distintos, que pensar en nosotros en esta situación pudiese ser tu delirio o el mío, sé que es prohibido pero sabe tan bien este pecado, que creo que quemarnos juntos sería el mejor placer existente. Estamos locos mientras tengo a un hombre esperándome en mi casa, amándome solo a mí, estoy aquí a tu lado, cometiendo este acto prohibido por ambos, tú tienes a mi amiga, esperándote en tu casa para que la hagas mujer pero en cambio estas aquí a mi lado, no puedo pensar en que sería mi vida sin estos encuentros fortuitos, le inventaremos excusas a ambos, lo bueno es saber que juntos hemos aprendido a mentir para poder vernos aquí, en este momento y en este lugar. El cree que fue el primer hombre en mi vida al igual que ella vive imaginando que fuiste su primera vez, viven engañados ambos fueron engañados por nosotros.

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo

(Hoy quiero amanecer contigo)

y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

(Mi mujer o tu marido.)

Aun puedo recordar cómo fue que empezó esto

Uhmmmm

Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos dos seres que

Jamás hemos querido, los dos saciando un bendito

Capricho donde somos masoquistas por no volver

A nuestros nidos.

Flash back:

Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el

Secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te aseguro

Que esos tontos no van a entender, que si le somos

Infieles es por un gran querer.

Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos coge

La noche, yo me inventare una excusa bien tramada

Ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel.

Te deslizaste en mi casa después de una de esas tantas discusiones, me agarraste y me acorralaste en un rincón queriéndome confrontar por hacerte pasar unas de las más grandes vergüenzas de tu vida, decirle al mundo que seguías siendo virgen, tal vez fue un error de mi parte pero hacerte la vida miserable es lo más entretenido de mi vida. Pero como llamar tu atención si solo tenías ojos para mi amiga, me sentía acorralada pero no te demostraría esa debilidad, menos a ti, pero no puede prever lo que aconteció después, me miraste a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, no pude contenerme y te bese, sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo, me perdí en el acto, esto era malo, caer ante el amor que sentía por ti, me enamore en ese momento más de ti, me llevaste a mi cuarto poco a poco te deshiciste de mi ropa, al igual que yo de la tuya, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía solo pude mirarte a los ojos y decirte que lo hicieras- Hazme tuya, Freddie- poco a poco lo hiciste sé que había sido la primera vez de ambos, lo note por tu inexperiencia, la de ambos.

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo

(hoy quiero amanecer contigo)

y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito.

(si cometemos un delito)

Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos.

que traviesos somos y que bien se siente

Nahhhhh nooooohwoohwoowoowoowooouuu

I'm a bad boy

Fin Flash back

Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el

secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te

aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender, que

si le somos infieles es por un gran querer.

Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos

coge la noche yo me inventare una excusa bien

tramada ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita

al idiota aquel.

Fue un acto de lujuria, antes que de amor, en mi caso yo te amaba deje que fueras el primero, jamás quise que esto fuera como ahora lo es ser la amante de tuya ser la segunda mujer en tu vida, ella es la persona que presentas ante la gente, él es mi marido ante la sociedad.

Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer

contigo (hoy quiero amanecer contigo) y cuidado

si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido.

Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos

un delito.

Que tan bien seria tomado, si nos descubriesen en este acto, no agradaría a la sociedad, no sería bien tomado el hecho de que somos amantes. En el día soy solo tu amiga y en la noche tu mujer.

(si cometemos un delito)

Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tú y yo no

somos distintos.

K.O.B

You know

En estos momentos solo puedo estar aquí y decir que te amo, que jamás deje de hacerlo, pero el destino, se empeñó en separarnos, no lo maldigo, pero tampoco puedo agradecerle, solo puedo disfrutar las noches en que eres mío.

Hello baby

Baby where u at...is like 2 o clock in the morning

I know i know es que estoy atrapada en trafico

estoy en el parqueo ahora…ok

shhhhh

Ok mi amor ..Cuidate

Carly amiga mía, si algún día lo sabes, quisiera que no me odiaras, pero no estoy dispuesta a pedir perdón, porque no me arrepiento simplemente no quiero tu odio, ya es suficiente la carga que llevo yo misma, al amar a un hombre que me es prohibido.

Oye mami Don't make noise

Keep on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

SO NASTY!

La ropa sobra en todo caso, me desabotonas la blusa, y yo tu camiseta, poco a poco me tocas, cada fibra de mi piel tiembla ante este acto, te deshiciste de mi brassier, y poco a poco yo de tus pantalones solo quedaban aquellas prendas que estorbaban, una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, otra vez me hiciste tuya, cada vez que lo hacíamos era único, jamás podría entender, porque solo podría ser tu amante y no tu mujer.

Keep on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong...shhhh

Keep it on the low

How could something feel so good

Knowing that is wrong

The kid Romeo could

Aventura


End file.
